I Feel so good with you
by Noodles xD
Summary: 2DxNoodle Noodlex2D: Un día 2D se da cuenta de que siente algo x Noodle, Noodle opina lo mismo, durarán juntos asta el final? Advertencia: este es un mini fict de probablemente 4 o 5 cap
1. Chapter 1

Hera una noche en los estudios kong y 2D pensó:

-Que linda es Noodle, sus ojos, su cabello, su sonrisa, su destreza, su personalidad, su cabello, taaan linda e inocente, definitivamente, como ETA no hay 2, solo que...

(derrepente le da a 2D una migraña muy fuerte)

-mmmmm, mi cabeza! Y mis pastillas?

(2D no recuerda en donde están y se dirige justa mente al cuarto de Noodle preguntar)

-en el cuarto De Noodle:

- toc toc

Noodle: MURDOC! Ya te dije que no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación, fuera! Fuera!

2D: Perdón Noods, s-soy 2D, sólo q- quería saber si has visto mis pastillas para la migraña

noodle:(algo apenada) ho, si D pasa, pasa!

-(Noodle abre la puerta)

noodle: perdón D, esque ya sabes como es murdoc cuando entra

2D:si jejejejejejej no te preocupes, has visto mis pastillas para la migraña?

noodle:mmmm creo que...

(Noodle en su mente: si, las dejo en la entrada, pero quiero ablar con el y no se por dónde empesar, y desde que me gusta, ya no se ni que hacer para que se fije en mi)

noodle:no, pero se que te atrá sentir mejor, de donde vengo, hacemos un te yamado te de hierba con miel, bamos a la cocina a hacerte uno

-(2D en su mente: claro que haceptare! Así de una bes le preguntare mi duda, si enserió le gusto o no)

2D:claro!

en la cosina:

noodle:Y listo ! Aquí tu te servido D

2D:jejejejej muchas gracias noods! Por sierto, quería preguntarte algo noods...

Noodle:claro 2D!

2D: que opinas de mi?

(noodle, mientras agarra un poco de te)

(en la mente de Noodle:hay, que le digo! Qué le digo! bien, creo que es hora de la verdad...)

(mientras tanto Noodle se acercó a 2D para agarrar su tasa y dejarla en el fregadero; mientras hacia eso, accidental mente choco y cayo en los brazos de 2D, y sin querer se raspó la rodilla)

Noodle:perdón 2D! Soy una tonta!

2D: No, No es Cierto, hora ven que es mas urgente tu salud

noodle:q- adonde me yebas?

2D: te tengo que curar!

(2D agarro un curita y se lo puso. Noodle, rápidamente, se juntaron sus miradas, Noodle se sonrojó un poco, pero no más que 2D que estaba a ppro de darle un beso a esos labios tan perfectos que ansiaba con oda su alma, el ya no soportaba más y la beso, pero uno un problema! El beso fue casi correspondido, hasta que después de los 3 segundos, 2D se dio cuenta de que Noodle NO SABIA BESAR! Y Noodle, al ver la reacción de 2D, inmediatamente se separó de sus dulces labios, estaba más que claro que ambos se gustaban así que no abría por qué decírselo otra ves solo para aclarar, pero 2D aún no entendía muy bien el concepto de por que Noodle abia actuado así)

noodle:n-no se besar...

2D: no te preocupes, te digo un secreto? Yo tampoco, acaso no te diste cuenta antes?

noodle:n-no...

2D: que tal si aprendemos juntos?

(2D rápidamente le dio un beso más largó y apasionado a Noodle y asi ambos aprendieron a besar)

el tiempo paso y su amor fue un secreto, y un día murdoc y rusell obligaron a 2D a ir a una fiesta ya que era su imán de chicas, pero el, se la paso todo el tiempo viendo a Noodle en su molino de viento hasta que se canso y regreso a su aciento, pero, si se ubiese quedado mínimo un segundo más, pudo ABER visto los 2 helicópteros que le lastimaron y no se encontró nada de e ya, 2D, a enterarse se puso muy triste y no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo, sólo un segundo, sólo uno basto...

**si, se que el final es triste, pero estoy empezando el 2do fict, x si les interesa su nombre es I Feel so good whit you, parte 2, pero antes les agradezco a INUGORILLAZ01 y a marati2011 por ser tan buenas con migo y ya que fueron las primeras que conocí en fanfict :) **


	2. El Regreso ?

2D, muy enojado por lo sucedido, agarro su micrófono y canto, primero, enojado canto una canción que decidió llamar 5/3

murdoc: 5/3? Es enserio face hache ?

2D: si, y si no te párese, la puerta de los estudios kong esta abierta!

Murdoc: QUE TE PASA CARA DE SIMIO, TE VOY HA...

russell: Oye, tranquilo viejo, desde cuando eres así D?

2D: supongo que eso a ti no te a de incumbir mucho, una pista, por su culpa Noodle, esta! Esta! Muerta...

Si aquel día no me hubiesen obligado a ir a su tonta fiesta...

(Murdoc y russ se sorprenden y quedan sin palabras, mientras que 2D se puso a cantar una dulce canción llamada on melanchoily Hill)

2D:bueno, no es lo mismo sin Noods, mi princesa... Me voy de Gorillaz!

murdoc: NO FACE-Hache!

russell: entiendo hermano, que te Balla bien

(el tiempo paso y un día pensando en su mente, sobre Noodle, pensó, si no se encontró su cuerpo, que abra pasado? entonces se desmayo y despertó en un lugar apretado y oscuro)

2D: Q-QUE DOOONDE ESTOOY !

murdoc:muy lejos face -ache, muy lejos...

Murdoc: te tengo una sorpresa... Sal de hayi para presentarte amy Cyborg!

2D:tu que?

cyborg:su Cyborg

2D:N-Noodle? Acaso esa es tu vos? Murdoc, te juro que si le haces algo te ba a pasar algo mucho peor a ti!

(2D abre de una patada su maleta)

murdoc: ABER si con mi Cyborg te pones a cantar! A y otra cosa!

(cyorg noquea a 2D)

en el cuarto de 2D:

donde estoy?

Es de mi estilo, y acogedor...

HAAAA UNAAA BALLENAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

1 semana después:

señor: MADAM MADAM, nos atACaan!

miho:...

(miho saca un arma)

miho: te, he, dicho, que... No me digas miho, Mi nombre es, n-n-n mmm

(bombardean un barco en el que estaba miho, y miho les empieza a disparar y hunden el barco pero e ya escapa en un mini barco inflable con sus maletas)

miho:Quien soy, que me pasa, mi nombre es..., n-n-no-n, mmmmm y lo más importante... Por qué no recuerdo nada?

(cuando de repente un negro jigante sale del agua pero miho estaba dormida)

miho:(de un salto grito) RUSSELL!

russell:NOODLE!

miho:me debes de estar confundiendo... Mi nombre es, mi nombre es... Emmmmm...

russell: Noodle

miho: no, es emmm miho

Russell:no, tu eres Noodle y tenemos mucho de que hablar, aber si logras recordar, ok?

miho:ok

mientras con 2D:

cometi un error con Noodle, pero hayi, la Cyborg, hay no! Que estoy diciendo, Noodle, ya no esta, pero Cyborg, si...

su mirada, su carácter, taaan linda, toda eya... No dejo de pensar en Cyborg...

mientras que con Cyborg:

Cyborg:se que no debería de pensar en esto, pero creo que murdoc es algo lindo, en especial cuando molesta a face-hache...

(Suspio) MURDOC... *o*

enonces de pronto s escuchan muchos balasos

2D: QUE ESTOY PENSANDO! Yo siempre amare a Noodle, pase lo que pase, en mar, tierra o cielo, no me importa!

pero, eso que se escucha, son balazos y bombardeos?... HAAAAAAAAAAA

BALLENAAAAA

(Rusell agarra la ballena y la lanza )

2D: russ? Russ! Espera, adonde vas!?

(Rusell no pudo oír a 2D, además estaba deteniendy tanto bombardeó)

murdoc:CYBORG ATACAAA!

(Murdoc y Cyborg salen a luchar mientras que 2D logra escapar y se dirige Asia afuera; russell abre su boca y de hayi sale "miho", mientras que 2D se percata por lo que acaba de ver)

miho: m-mi nombre es n-Noodle, y... Lo recuerdo todo...

(Noodle ablo para sí misma, pero muy confiada y satisfecha, mientras que 2D le abrasa, Pero sin querer al abrasarla se le cae a Noodle la máscara que traía dejando ver uno de sus ojos rojos, y al verlo 2D se espanta y resbala casi cayéndose de plástic beach y Noodle le agarra)

2D:Noodle ! Sueltamente, o si no amos caeremos

Noodle: No! Si te vas, me voy con tigo !

(derepente, rusell los agarra y los deposita en plastic beach, cuando se rindieron y retiraron los abiones que bombardeaban el lugar, y entonces Noodle y 2D se dieron un largo y apasionante beso, mientras que Cyborg les copio y beso a Murdoc)

Muroc:Pero que...

(estaba a nada de maltratar a Cyborg,pero cuando este beso fuecorrespondido solo cayo y disfruto)

pero... Todabia no se iba un abion

Piloto: cual de las 2 es la que busco?

el piloto ubiese lansao una bomba de no ser por rusell)

2D: bueno Noodle, creo que esto no es muo importante haora, pero tenemos que alar de lo sucedido

noodle:si, eso no importa mucho en este momento, pero tengdemudo que contarles...

**bueno aqui termina el 2do fict de mi "libro" digital, no se sí hacer el 3ro, ustedes que dicen?**


	3. Siempre juntos! Russ,2D,noods,muds y cy

ANTERIOR MENTE:

Noodle regreso a plastic beach sin recordar nada junto a russell que por alguna extraña rason era enorme y no como antes que era un poco mas chico, pero de milagro noodle logro recordar todo, 2D, se la vivia enserrado en su cuarto pensando en noodle y cyborg, cyborg, emn su cuarto pensando en murdoc, y derrepente balasos se oyeron, pero lograron estar bien, eso es lo bueno, sin embargo, se le escucha a noodle con el nombre de miho, y no se sabe la rason del porque, tambien tiene la mitad de su cara "destrosada" mas dudas? eso esta claro, noodle a cambiado despues de 5 años acaso eso NO le parese a 2D? O PARESE IMPORTARLE POCO?

DUDAS? al´pareser muchas, quien sera el culpable de todo esto?

-Cyborg?

-NO!, como ba a ser ella si no existia en ese entonces!?

-2D?

-NO! EL LE AMABA!

-emmm murdoc?

-MMMMM, no me sorprenderia, PERO NO!

-Cyborg?

-T.T LO ACABAS DE DESIR!

-EMMMM Noodle?

-O.O T.T COMO BA A SER NOODLE!? sabes que!? ponte a leer el fict!

Noodle:Aquel dia, ese dia, en el que cay, me lastime con un ancla del molino, en ese momento, mi bida cambio, con suerte logre escapar con el paracaidas de emerjencia, lo que no sabia, es, que mi vida cambiaria aun mas de lo esperado, el paracaidas se rompio, cai en el suelo bruscamente, y.., desmalle; al despertar no saBIA NADA, NI DE MI, NI DE LO OCURRIDO, pero lo mas importante, estaba en un crusero, siempre quise ir a uno, pero ese no es el punto, los dueños y pasajeros de, desian ser mis padres, pero no heran la gran cosa, casi no me asian caso, ni nada, me llamaban "miho", pero nos empesaron a disparar un dia y solo yo pude sobrebibir.

todos se quedan sin palabras, a esepcion de cyborg:

cyborg: ba eso no es nada, he vivido peores (solo lo dijo por que intentaba ayudar a noodle disiendo que ella abia estado peror y que le comprendia, pero los demas no lo tomaron asi)

todos a esepcion de noodle: callate cyborg!

2D:me alegra que allaas yegado noodle!

2D abrasa a noodle, pero noodle no le corresponde al abraso, y 2D se desepciona un poco, puesto a que noodle no hera asi, hera...)

noodle:no del todo... haora me buscan, y lo unico que tengo para que no me reconoscan es esta mascara...

murdoc: por sierto face-ache, que hay entre ustedes

(ambos se sonrojan un poco, mientras ablan a la ves)

noodle:nada

2D: somos novios

(Noodle dijo nada por los nervios, y no sabia que desir pero 2D no lko vio asi)

russell: cuidala bien, es especial

(noodle se sonroja un poco al igual que 2D)

russell: y que ay entre ustedes 2, murdoc y cyborg?

(O.O N-N-N-N-N NADA NADA)

russell: ajaaa

(todos se rien a esepcion de murdoc y cyborg)

(por cierto, russell bolbio a su estado orijinal y estaban en la sala de la "casa" plastic beach)

(asi se paso el tiempo, noodle actuaba un poco raro de ves en cuando, 2D no sentia como si fuese lo mismo, pero se acostumbraria, russell era russell, murdoc y Cy, eran muy cariñosos y ambos odiaban a face-ache, DIGO! 2D y y ambos adoraban el momento de molestarle, pobre 2D /._./, Cy y noodle no eran muy buenas amigas, pero tenian sus momentos y todos se dibertian, 2D adoraba pásarla con noodle, y desidio, desidio, PROPONERLE SER SU ESPOSA! aeptara?

yo creo que si

- y si no?

-que si

- Y SI NO?

-QUE SI!

bueno eso se sabra en el proximo libro! i feel so good with you parte 4!


End file.
